1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fuel containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable fuel dispensing container wherein the same enables remote discharge of fuel contained within the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fuel containers is well known in the prior art. These containers are a convenient and portable means of transporting fuel. The fuel contained within such a container in any sufficient quantity has properties such as weight and bulk inconvenient to many individuals for continuous portage and transport. Typically when a fuel container is of a convenient size for transport, sufficient quantities of fuel are not available in reservoir storage within the container. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,268 to Melzi setting forth the use of a portable container utilized for the reception of crank case oil for underlying an automobile during a drainage procedure. The container includes a convex side with a threaded screw cap removable therewithin for reception of the oil within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. D. 212,089 to Pelfer; U.S. Pat No. D. 196,272 to Gran; U.S. Pat. No. D. 190,773 to Koch; and U.S. Pat. No. D. 51,545 to Blake are illustrative of various fluid containers utilized throughout the prior art that contain and provide reservoirs for various fluids within the containers.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved portable fuel dispensing container which addresses both the problems of effectiveness in storage and ease of dispensing subsequent to storage of a petroleum fluid and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.